Ultimate Sonic Fighters
by A7X4REVer
Summary: Sonic and 31 fighters join a tournament to see who the ultimate warrior of Mobius is. Who will walk out as the Ultimate Fighter?
1. Chapter 1

**ULTIMATE SONIC CHAMPIONSHIP!****  
**

**ATTENTION TO THE ULTIMATE SONIC CHAMPIONSHIP VIEWERS! FOR SOME ODD REASON, THE STORY WAS SHUT DOWN, BECAUSE THEY SAID IT WAS SOME SORT OF FORMAT THAT WASN'T ACCEPTIBLE TO FANFICTION, DESPITE THE FACT I'VE DONE TWO STORIES IDENTICAL TO THIS!**

**I AM VERY SORRY FOR BEING LATE ON THIS INFORMATION, BUT I WAS INCREDIBLY FRUSTRATED BY THIS, CAUSE I NEVER BREAK PROMISES, AND THE FACT THE LETTER K ON MY KEYBOARD FELL OFF, **

**SO I'M GOING TO SAY THIS... I WILL NOT QUIT! I WILL CONTINUE THIS IN CHAPTER FORMAT. EACH CHAPTER WILL BEGIN WITH A FIGHT, AND ADD SOME STORY BEHIND IT ALL!**

**THE STORY WILL BE RENAMED ULTIMATE SONIC FIGHTERS! AND THIS TIME NO ONE WILL STOP ME!**


	2. Sonic vs Erika

**Now then, to begin this all over again, I will start with the first match.**

**Now, let's begin.**

**Again, I am very sorry for this story being deleted, but it was FanFiction itself taking the story off.**

**This chapter, hopefully, will redeem it.**

**Chapter 1: Sonic Vs Erika**

The loud explosions of fireworks made the center of the Mobotropolis Metrodome, filled with a record audience of 74,635! The massive crowd of people cheering for the upcoming match was what they were looking forward to.

"We are in the Metrodome in the city of Mobotropolis, the city, where Sonic the Hedgehog himself saved from the evil clutches, of Dr. Robotnik! And with the freedom restored here, this beautiful arena, is filled with a happy response, from the proud civilians, of this land! Welcome everyone, to the Ultimate Sonic Championship!" Trevor cried over the announcement table, up at his VIP room, doing commentary with his co-commentator, Joey the Raccoon, a young adult who is aspiring to be part of the network, and since with all the money he just made, Trevor, despite being a greedy bear, actually had the heart to let him join the USF team.

"That's right, I'm Joey the Raccoon, and beside me is the creator of this special event, Trevor the Bear, and we will be calling all the action tonight. And boy Trevor, these people are fired up for this special match coming up!"

"Well hold your horses boy, this is just the first round of the tournament, between two individuals, one of them, the hero of Mobotropolis and Mobius itself, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Said Trevor.

"I don't know what to think of Trevor. It will be a night worth watching. But the question is, who has the upper hand going into the battle?"

"That's a good question. All I know is, this will lead to a lot of cash- er- hype into the event! So what are your bets for the upcoming fight?"

"Well, coming from the perspectives of the audience, and since he is the hero of Mobius, my bets are on Sonic. He's a fighter, he knows how everyone moves, he's far superior, and not to mention, he's been smarter ever since his adventures from Station Square, to the Space Coloney Ark, not to mention mature, and it will land him the victory, but he can not get too cocky, or else he won't make it far into the tournament..."

* * *

Down below, on the square arena, the referee, a brown/blue Lynx held a microphone as the crowd continued to cheer, just as the fireworks started to end.

"Ladies and gentleman! Are you ready, for the first match of the Ultimate Sonic Championship?!" He asked.

"YES!" The crowed erupted.

"Then let's get the show on the road! Our first match is the opening round, a match featuring the one himself... Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The crowed cheered again.

"The rules are simple once they begin the fight! Anything goes, the fight will continue, until one is knocked out and cannot get up at the count of ten, or either being knocked out of the arena ground and onto the grass! Now then, onto the event. Lets introduce him first! We all know him! And he knows it! He is the savior of Mobotropolis! He is-" The blue blur himself suddenly appears in front of the Lynx.

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game!"

**(Sonic the Hedgehog)  
(Portrayed by Ryan Drummond)**

Immediately, the crowd went insane over the arrival of the blue blur himself, throwing arms up in the air, screaming their lungs out, loving every moment of the blue hedgehog inside the arena.

"Thank you. Thank you. Hold your applause until the end of the match please." Sonic said, eyes closed and cockily trying to hush the audience.

* * *

Back in the locker room, where some of the 32 fighters sit, one of them particular, a beautiful, blonde haired, brown furred angel wolf, wearing a white tank top, brown sweats, and leather gloves, watched as her wings flapped in disgust. "What an egotistical moron." She said.

**(Alicia the Wolf)  
(Portrayed by aliciathewolf45)**

"Come on Alicia. He can be like that sometimes, but you know, he's Sonic after all." Said the red echidna who walked up to her, along with a golden-yellow two tailed fox.

**(Knuckles the Echidna)  
(Portrayed by Scott Dreier)**

"Yeah. He's simply showing how awesome he is as well!" The fox said, admiring his "big brother" and hero out at the ring right now.

**(Miles "Tails" Prower) (Portrayed by Amy Palant)**

Alicia simply puffed and looked back at the monitor... secretly hoping that Sonic would have his ass handed to him.

* * *

Out at the ring, the Lynx turned back to the other side of the entrance, to reveal his opponent. Out came a light-ish blue porcupine, with a yellow-orange mini-jacket, a dark blue sleeveless tank top underneath her jacket, and a dark blue double layered skirt. With long white fingerless gloves and socks, and black boots, she came to a sudden halt, before opening her palms... and suddenly, a portal appears from her right hand, before stopping on her right side, then shoots out another, which appears in the center of the ring. Hopping into the one on her right, she appears on the ring, next to the referee.

"Can't I announce someone before they enter the ring?" He wondered.

"Maybe next time. But go ahead. Say my name." The porcupine said.

"*cough!* Ladies and gentlemen! Erika, the Porcupine!" The crowd cheered, not as excited as Sonic, but enough to put joy into Erika's heart.

**(Erika the Porcupine)  
(Portrayed by CutieHog)**

"Aw man..." Sonic groaned with an amusing smile.

"And what's wrong Sonic?" Erika asked, hands on hips.

"My first match on the show named after me, and it has to not only be a girl, but Erika herself."

Though she knew he was joking, that kind of comment still pissed off Erika... a lot! Her cheeks were fuming hot red with anger. "Alright Sonic. I may like you, but you tend to go way to far with that cocky personality! So-called loving hero of Mobius, I'm gonna kick your butt all over the place once I'm through with you!" Erika shouted, getting into her fighting stance.

"Bring it on Erika!" Sonic grinned, getting into his fighting stance.

The Lynx pulled out his microphone again, then spoke to not only the crowd, but also Sonic and Erika. "This is a one fall match. The winner will advance to round 2. The defeated opponent will be eliminated. I want a fair match between you two. Sonic. Erika. Show good quality and nothing foul at all. Now shake hands, and good luck to the both of you."

Sonic and Erika moved to the center, and slowly reached their right hands out, and with comfort, the two slowly shake hands.

* * *

Somewhere on top of the roof of the stadium, where a large square monitor in the center that allows certain fans who can't see well of the fight to watch, a lone figure crouches down, one hand placed on the flat part so he can carefully watch what's going on.

Some knew who he was, but most didn't... and most don't even know what he is. He certainly isn't a robot. He's a living creature, but what can't be told. He wore a dark brown cloak over his body with short sleeves that revealed bandage wraps all over his hands and fingers, thus once again not revealing anything of who he is. He did, however, wore shoes similar to Sonic, but they were colored white with a yellow stripe on it.

The most distinctive part of his was a burlap/scarf type of mask covering his whole face. He had a tied knot on the back with his mask, with a small black opening on the front that only shows to glowing blank white eyes.

The person did watch as Sonic and Erika moved backwards and prepared for their fight, hoping to see how these two work for his own possible upcoming matches.

"Now... who will walk out of this the winner?" The masked warrior said.

**(Reaper)  
(Portrayed by A7X4REVer)**

* * *

"Ready..." the Lynx said, raising his hands in the air.

Sonic and Erika prepare themselves.

"FIGHT!"

**(Celldweller – Own Little World)**

**My own little **

He didn't know that she secretly made a portal behind her, since he already did it on impulse, Sonic quickly went charging at Erika, grinning as he reached her, and thrusted a punch at her.

**Mutal sight, mutual sound  
Mustual struggle, for shared ground  
Its safe to say, they'll try to take from me  
I'm just another one for them to break down**

Knowing what to do, she spins to her left, allowing Sonic to enter the portal by mistake, so then the makes another portal in the sky, which sends the blue hedgehog falling into the floor of the ring.

"OOF!" Sonic yelped when he hits the ground face first.

"Ha! Take that Sonic!" Erika cried.

"Why you!" Sonic stood, upset by this move, as he once again charges at her.

**Steeped in denial, the daily grind  
Dream of a world for me and my kind  
It's safe in the alternate reality  
So stick your standards where the sun doesn't shine**

He makes his way towards her, performing a slight Sonic Dash at her. Erika fires another portal at him, but he sidesteps to the left, then to the right when she fires another, again, again, and again when she keeps on firing those wretched portals to use for her advantage.

"Nice try!" Sonic grinned, as he finally performs a sweep kick at her...

...only for Erika to turn around, jump onto his back, back-first, then rolls over Sonic, taking his arm, and flipping him onto the ground.

"OOF!" Sonic cried again.

"May not be able to use my portals much... but thank goodness for judo..."

**They're for themselves, it doesn't matter what they say  
Promise the world then take it from you anyway  
They'll break you down, making your vision fade away  
It's time to go, get outta my space**

Sonic again, predictably charges at her, but Erika jumps back when he gets too close, so she fires two portals, then enters it and exits out of it... only to see Sonic appearing in front of her, and clotheslines her!

"AGH!" Erika cried as his arm struck her, sending her falling into the ground.

* * *

"Hey! He just hit a girl!" Alicia cried backstage.

* * *

"How dare you hit me like that!" Erika yelled, as she secretly makes two more portals, when Sonic comes at her.

"It's a fight Erika! Be prepared for anything!" Sonic yelled, grinning.

Erika jumps through the portal and out, lunging at Sonic, who catches her hands, where they lock up into a struggle.

**Welcome to a world where the air I breathe is mine  
Nothing to overwhelm me and nothing to cloud my mind  
Be anyone, do anything I'd ever want to try  
Time doesn't exist here, I will never die**

The two butt heads, struggling to gain an advantage over one another, hoping to gain momentum and see which one is better.

Erika thrusts her knee into Sonic's gut, making him cough out some spit, before he uses his leg to sweep her's into the air, but that allows her to simply leap over him, while still holding his hands to attack him, twisting his arm so he'll flip backwards onto the ring, face first.

Sonic simply rises, grabs her, then holds her in a powerful grip... only for Erika to use her right leg to rise and strike him in the back, releasing his grip, then thrusts her palm into his chest, knocking Sonic back.

**Explain the reasons, explain the rhymes  
It's not required, inside our minds  
Its safe to try, no need to justify  
Or take their guilt trip at the end of the line**

"Damn... she's good." Sonic muttered, with a grin on his face. "But there's got to be a way to fight her without harming her that much."

"Here I come!..." Erika cried... charging at Sonic... only to use another portal to disappear... and reappear, falling at Sonic... who leaps into the air, grabs her head between his legs, then does a hurricarana, landing on his hands as his legs spin her around and knocks her onto the ring.

"AGH!"

"_What an incredible move Sonic did! He just predicted where Erika would appear, and slammed her back into the ring! What a move by the blue hedgehog!" _Trevor cried in amusement over the radio, as the crowd goes wild over the move.

**They're for themselves, it doesn't matter what they say**  
**Promise the world then take the universe away  
They'll break you down, making your vision fade away  
It's time to go, get off of my case**

"Now, here I come!..." Sonic cried, launching into the air, as he spins several times... then launches a homing attack at her. "Gotcha!"

However, Erika performs a surprising backflip over Sonic's most common move, before she wrapped her arms around him, performing a German Suplex on him, sending him crashing into the ring back first.

"Ouch." Sonic mumbled.

**Welcome to a world where the air I breathe is mine  
Nothing to overwhelm me and nothing to cloud my mind  
Be anyone, do anything I'd ever want to try  
Time doesn't exist here**

He was turned around, only to be met with several punches to the face by Erika herself, each fist leaving a mark on the blue blur's face. All he could do was lift his arms up and defend himself.

The people were in shock of how the blue hero was now being dominated over the porcupine, as one Aqua colored hedgehog looked on in shock, hands covering her mouth.

**Slip into a world where the air I breathe is mine  
Nothing to overwhelm me and nothing to cloud my mind  
Come with me into it and you know what you will find  
Time doesn't exist here, we will never die**

Sonic wouldn't take it anymore... and did what he didn't want to do. He put his foot in her gut, feeling spit fall into his face, before he tackled her into the ground, rolling around with her all over the ring to see who can gain control, as each fighter was met with a fist in the face.

That was when Sonic finally used both his feet to flip her over, straight onto her back.

Erika lifted her legs up, then leaps up onto her feet.

"_This fight is out of control! I can't really tell who might score this victory!" _Trevor cried.

Sonic let out a roar as he charged at the unsuspecting Erika, performing a running shoulder attack, or, a "spear" he calls it, into her chest, knocking the air out of her as she falls and doubles over in pain.

**My own little world  
My own little world  
My own little world  
They're for themselves, it doesn't matter what they say.  
It's time to go, get out of my face-to-face**

"Time to finish this!" Sonic cried, as he begins to spin dash, repeatedly, again, again, and again... preparing for the Sonic Boom!

Erika pops open another portal, into the air, then another that will exit outside the ring, hoping Sonic would do his move.

**Welcome to a world where the air I breathe is mine  
Nothing to overwhelm me and nothing to cloud my mind  
Be anyone, do anything, I'd ever want to try  
Time doesn't exist here**

Sonic unleashes his speed, preparing to strike Erika.

Erika gets into her stance, then once she sees Sonic in just a few meters of her, she rolls into the ground, avoiding Sonic's charge, but manages to get a grip of his back spike.

Sonic felt himself being pulled.

**Slip into a world where the air I breathe is mine  
Nothing to overwhelm me and nothing to cloud my mind  
Come with me into it and you know what you will find  
Time doesn't exist here, we will never die**

Using all her might, Erika spins him around, around, and around, before thrusting him into the portal...

...but Sonic manages to get a grip on her hand, and instead, pulls back towards her... which lifts her up, allowing him to thrust her into the portal...

...and she exits through the other, landing outside the other side!

"RING OUT!" The Lynx cried.

**We will never die**

Erika looked up, horrified by the sudden move.

"_He did it! The blue blur himse-" _But Joey's mic was turned off by switch thanks to Trevor.

"_He did it! The Blue hedgehog himself won the opening round to the Ultimate Sonic Fighters!" _Trevor said, saying what Joey was about to, which unsettled the young Raccoon.

"Here is your winner! Sonic the Hedgehog!" The Lynx said, as Sonic quickly does a spinning break dance move before spinning onto his feet, then gives a thumbs up to everyone. The crowd responds in the most loudest cheer they could do, as Sonic walks up to Erika.

Down on the ground, Erika stands, and brushes herself off in a rather angry matter, upset that she lost against Sonic... but that feeling subsided as soon as the blue blur himself stood next to her, arm extended, offering his hand to her.

Erika looked at it for a brief moment... then slapped her hand against his, grabbing it as they both shook hands.

"Good match Erika. You almost had me." Sonic said with a wink.

"Next time blue boy. Next time." Erika said, as she begins to walk back to the locker room.

* * *

"Now that's good sportsman ship right there." Said Tails, awed by the sight of the handshake.

"Pfft... he's still a cocky jerk." Alicia said, looking away.

* * *

As the duo walk away while the fans cheer over the match and respect the two gave, they walked past another contestant of the next match, a lion, with red mane around his head, who is wearing dark clothing, mostly his jacket, shirt, pants, and fingerless gloves, while he had red running shoes, and a white necklace with a red ruby in the center.

"Good luck on your next match Leo." Said Sonic, giving him a high-five.

"Thank you Sonic. I hope to see you in the next round. Cause now you're gonna have to worry about me." Leo said.

**(Leo the Lion) (Portayed by Fire Assassin)**

"We'll see..." Sonic chuckled, before he and Erika walked away.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman. Our next match, is a submission match between two powerful warriors! The only way to win, is to make your opponent submit to a submission move, which basically, make them tap out. Our two fighter will be Leo the Lion, and Metatron "Shifter" Arch!" The Lynx announced, as the people cheered for the next match...

In the hallway, the other opponent for Leo stood their, dressed fully in a grey cloak, while the head of a grey wolf was the only thing shown.

"Hmph... time to show who the most powerful warrior is in this stupid contest..."

**(Metatron "Shifter" Arch) (Portrayed by Nobel Six)**

**To Be Continued...**

**Next time on the Ultimate Sonic Fighters...**

**Leo the Lion VS Metatron "Shifter" Arch**


End file.
